Before the beginning of each windup process, the roving end must be fastened to the periphery of an empty flyer bobbin. This is usually effected by the operator manually placing several turns of roving on the bobbin, with cross-over of at least the starting position. This procedure is time consuming and prolongs the down time of the machine. Flyer bobbins with an adhesive band (U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,238) make possible a more rapid fastening of the roving ends; however, the adhesive then relatively quickly fills up with the fibers and must be frequently cleaned if it is to remain functional.